Platfrom of surrender
by hollie the hedgehog
Summary: with cards and posessions going missing,people thought it was normal, but when people start to go missing and the next thing you know, blood is on your dorm wall, it is far past normal, can Jaden and his new friends stop whoever is behind it?
1. Chapter 1

Ugh why did i set it to seven o'clock in the morning again?

Oh that's right, today's the day, the day my Dad signed me up for duel academy.

I like duelling but not that much to go to a school about it, it was all Seto's fault, he's the one that recommended it, ugh damn him, all i want to do is take on my responsibilities as, well who i am really.

I try to push the covers off of me, but something stops me, it feels heavy, it couldn't be my spotted cat Laugai, my mom took her out because she had a habit of sleeping on my face.

Oh no if my mom found out that i...

Oh my gosh i must have fell asleep reading it again, oh no.

The book I'm talking about is worth its weight in gold, locked with the master key of Egypt , decorated with scarab beetles and it was ... Open.

The book of Amun RA.

"ali a hey." I whisper, like my mom i speak a lot of medjai language around the house and school.

My dad doesn't understand it, it's quite funny the way he gets a clueless look on his face whenever we speak it.

I push the book off me wow that will hurt later, sleeping with a ton of gold on you.

I stumble towards the mirror, like my dad I'm not a good morning person.

I look at my long sandy blonde hair, my sea green eyes just like my mom's as well as something else she gave me, i look at my shoulder, the markings i had when i was born, will always be with me reminding me who i am, the Egyptian scriptures that my mom used to tell me about, its not exactly the same as hers but it's still a medjai mark.

My name you ask: well it's Set-su-ay Wheeler.

You may think that's a funny name, but I was named after one of my mom's ancestors, she was a very special medjai, but it's weird, five thousand years ago she disappeared without a trace.

Anyway my parents are from two different worlds, I don't mean like my Dad is ET or anything, it's just my Dad was brought up around technology like TV, holographic games like duel monsters as well as mobile phones, my mom was born and raised in the dessert of Egypt, Hamunaptra to be exact, i remember her saying to me the first time she saw a TV was when she was fifteen.

I brush my hair and wipe my face, today is going to be a long day.

I walk over to my closet to see it clean for once , i look up and down to only see one outfit, oh yeah i already packed.

So I picked out a white tank top ,my blue hoodie and white skinny jeans and as for shoes my favourite grey sneakers.

I smile and turn to leave my room but i was blocked by, my mom.

Her short-ish brown and blonde hair, her green eyes and a smile on her face.

"mom" i gasped.

"Set-su-ay, when i was in the basement this morning, i found two things missing, one is a key, the one with the hieroglyphics on and the golden book the one that can send people to the underworld, you know that old chestnut." She smirked knowing that i took them, as well as patronising me thinking i didn't know the proper names.

"ugh well..." i trailed off as i tried to shut the door.

"sweetie your time will come to protect them, you should make the most of your life before that time , ok?" she smiled.

I nodded, i let her into my room to take them back down to the basement, i felt kind of bad for letting her take them, since our house has a lot of stairs, and i live on the third floor.

"Selona lemme help ya'" i heard my dad say.

I smile and run out of my room, sitting on the railing for the stairs and sliding past my parents.

They laugh as i land on my feet.

"she's got your balance." My dad laughed to my mom.

"Joey she has your temper." She smiled kissing his cheek.

Yeah that's true, I do get angry fast but I'm mostly happy.

I run into the kitchen to see toast on the table, i put some in my mouth and look on the table, my duelling deck was in a short stack on the table, my mom made sure i take extra because apparently to Seto people steal each other's cards at the academy.

But how do they know if I'll even get in.

My dad comes in smiling, his blonde hair like it normally is and his happy grin plainly on his face.

"so are you excited Set-su-ay?" my dad asked, i nodded.

"turn over your first card in your deck." He smiled again.

I did as he asked and gasped, it was one of my dad's favourite cards, it was as he called it :

Red eyes.

Yes! I have the red eyes black dragon.

"thank you Dad!" i shout.

"Set-su-ay, its seven thirty your going to be late." My mom shouted as she walked up the stairs from the basement.

"oh thats right i need to walk with Amane." I realised.

"have fun sweetie!" my dad said as he watched me pick up my deck and my duel disc Seto gave me for my birthday.

I smiled and gave them one last hug for luck, then i ran out of the door grabbing my bag on the way out, the people will be over to pick up my suit case later, again that's if i get in.

I run down the street to Amena Bakura's house, she had previously moved from Egypt to Japan for the duel academy, she would have come over with her twin brother Ako a year ago but she well, couldn't be bothered.

She looks exactly like her mother, with shining white hair, although its slightly bleached slightly blonde by the never ending sun in Egypt, another thing was her sapphire blue eyes, they were a deep blue as dark as the ocean depths. I sometimes swear i see them turn black.

But Amane wasn't innocent like her mother, my mom says i bring out the worst in her, but she's a little bit of a rebel, but i could tell she loves her parents a lot, but she doesn't really show it.

I jump over some fences and run round some people to get to my best friend's house.

She didn't live with her parents : Sakura and Ryou, they still were in Egypt, however she lived with a person that always gave me the creeps, his smile was sinister, his eyes were a dark abyss of evil and his name was...

"Bakura." I smiled as he opened the door.

"well hello Set-su-ay, long time no see." He smirked.

I gagged this guy is creepy, the way he looked at me like i was a victim, my mom said he was a five thousand year old spirit, and somehow i believe her.

He smiled smugly, leaned against the door frame with arms crossed, leaning inside to shout:

"Amane get down here! Set-su-ay is here for you!"

I smiled slightly as i heard steps coming from the small spiral stair case.

I looked to see my best friend, wearing a white tank top, a red squared skirt, with knee high black and white socks as well as black and white arm warmers , a black studded skull belt with platform buckle boots, same old Amane.

She grasped her duel disk from the coffee table as well as her deck , she smiled at Bakura, "seeya later."

"bye then." He growled as he shut the door.

"you got any sweets?" she asked.

I nodded, "yep they are all in my suitcase though."

She groaned, " i didn't grab breakfast this morning."

"thats your own fault." I laughed as i handed her a Hershey bar, i always keep one on me in case i get hungry when I'm out.

"thanks Set." She smiled.

Yep she called me Set, thats another thing you should know, many people call me one of the three syllables in my name, either : Set or Su or the one barely anyone calls me: Ay.

"hey guess what my dad gave me." I smiled reaching for the card in my deck holder.

"hmmmm." She hummed.

I raised the card in front of her face.

"no way, no way!" she shouted.

I smiled and nodded, "i bet he wants it back though, so i have to take really good care of it."

"i bet, i would love to have a card like that, but my Dad gave me Change of heart for luck." She moaned.

"whats so bad about that?" i ask.

"well it's hardly a red eyes, is it?" she smirked.

"c'mon were gonna' be late." I laughed as i grabbed her arm and started to run for the Kaiba corp tower, or whatever it's called.

When we arrived there were about three people there, one was a rather small and skinny girl, with long, wavy silver hair, her eyes were huge and i mean uncle Yugi huge, although her eyes were rather beautiful, a golden yellow colour.

I smile at her, she smiles a weak smile, this girl needs confidence, i pull Amane with me towards the little girl.

"hello, I'm Set-su-ay Wheeler, and this is Amane Bakura." I smile.

"err hi, I'm Sophia Hitori. Are you guys trying out two?" she asked in a small voice.

"you bet" i smile.

"are you here by yourself then?" Amane asked, Sophia nodded.

"you see i don't have many friends." She whispered again.

My mouth opened a little from shock, this girl seemed really nice how could she not have many friends?

"don't worry you can hang with us, let's just hope we all get in." I smirked.

"wow you mean it?" she asked, in a slightly louder voice, clenching her fists in happiness.

I nodded, "now let's go get signed up."

We signed our names and were designated towards duelling stations, i hate it when people watch me duel, because there is people everywhere looking at me, as if judging me.

I breathed in a deep breath, "it's time to duel." As Yugi Moto says.

I close my eyes and grasp the golden necklace around my neck, my mom gave it me, it was very special to me, the golden key stars and the yellow topaz stone in the middle, this necklace was also a key, to a very special golden chest of Anubis, but i like it better as a necklace.


	2. To the dorms!

**well last chapter was the intro, this chapter will include some actual characters, this chapter is a bit short but i had fun writing it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Set-su-ay p.o.v<strong>

I had duelled my hardest and now here i am on a helicopter heading towards Academy Island.

With Amane asleep next to me and Sophia in front of me she was staring out the window, as was i, the island looks big and full of Adventure; i just hope I'll like it there.

I look over the island to see a beach, volcano as well as a lake, i will like it here then.

"so which dorm do you think we're in?" Sophia asked.

I honestly did not try my best, and taking in account that i didn't want any special treatment from Seto all because i know him, i think i would be in the lowest dorm so Slifer.

"i think we have a good chance of being in Slifer." I replied.

"attention new duellists, please fix your seats into the upright and fasten your seat belts, we are beginning to land on Academy island. " the voice over boomed through the helicopter making Amane jolt up.

"who? What? Where am i?" she yawned sleepily.

"we're landing now so get ready to get off." I laughed as she wiped her eyes.

"five more minuets." She groaned and closed her eyes again.

I sighed and smiled as i feel the plane drop through the air towards the field, wow Seto really went all out on this school.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'one hour later.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"do these uniforms have to be so freaking short?" i asked Amane and Sophia as we walked into the hall wearing a short silver skirts and a red short sleeved top, red ...the Slifer dorm.

"this is so demeaning." Sophia whispered as she tugged down her skirt to cover her thighs.

We all stand at the back of the crowd and look towards the huge TV in the front of the room, where a huge man is talking, i don't really like speeches and it looks like other people don't either, Amane is playing with a ring on her finger, Sophia is looking at the floor, and i hear quiet snoring.

_Yawn _

I could do with some sleep, i didn't get much last night i was talking to my Uncle Odion, and me and Odion are actually related, but most of my Mom and Dad's friends let me call them auntie and uncle, ugh i really want to see the Ishtars again, the last i saw of them was last year, when we went over to visit auntie Sakura, but she's not my real auntie.

People begin to shuffle out erupting in talking as a sea of red, yellow and blue leave the room.

I look at the map they gave us with our keys and uniforms, looks like we were in slifer dorm and room number three.

All three of us were in room number three, lucky or what?

We open the door, but i stop when i hear screaming.

"what was that?" Sophia asked as she walked through the door to see the tiny room.

"dunno'... i call top bunk!" i shout as i run and jumped to the top bunk.

"wow have you seen the awesome view?" Amane called from outside.

I open my eyes and run outside to see the ocean glittering in the late sun, i smile, this reminds me of home.

I take a deep breath , "well see you later, i'm going to go explore."

"but Set-su –ay, the welcome dinner is in half an hour." Sophia pointed out.

"yeah yeah, i'm not hungry anyway, i'll just eat some sweets later." I smile as i leap over the railing and land softly on the grass and i began to run into the dense forest.

**Amane p.o.v**

"don't worry, she will come back before dark." I smile as i pat Sophia on the back, i walk into the room, holy RA! This room is tiny!

This is going to be a fun semester... like my sarcasm?

I just hope i upgrade to RA with Set-su-ay and our new friend Sophia, she seems like a sweet girl, like an innocent girl, i hope my bakura-iness doesn't rub off on her,i swear, Bakura has made me even more of a rebel, the only thing he said to me every time i went into town was don't come back pregnant.

Freaking pregnant!

No times or anything!

But anyway, i'm gonna make like Set-su-ay and split.

This island seems to have a good feel to it, plus i wanna' go see if my brother is having fun, he came here a year before me and he told me he was in obelisk dorm, he always was an over achiever.

"see you later Sophia!" i shout as i head towards the school yard.

I see many blue and yellow coated people, they all shout things like: 'Slifer slacker' and 'Slifer slime'.

I don't listen, i was too busy trying to hold down my skirt, man...is Kaiba perverted or something?

As i walk through the yard trying to spot long white hair, i hear a laugh. Not just any laugh.

His laugh.

I subconsciously smile, whenever i even heard his name, i smiled as a child, we grew up together, and through the years, i kind of developed a thing for him.

I bite my lip, what was he doing here?

Well of course he's gonna' be here, his dad owns this place!

The boy i'm talking about is...

Toru Kaiba.

His effortless good looks, his sparkling blue eyes, that were cute, not like his dads, his actually look innocent and pure.

I sigh happily as i see him, talking with my brother, they always were best friends.

I smile and begin to walk over to them, his blue eyes met mine, oh. My. RA.

"so you got in huh?" Toru smiled.

My brother, who's back was turned, looked to see me, the 'Slifer slime' talking to the obelisk blues.

"so you did make it, well just about." Ako laughed poking my red dress.

I nodded, "yep but this time next year I'm going to be out of this uniform."

"why so sure, you're not that good of a duellist." Ako barked how can my own brother be so mean?

"hey man lighten up, she's pretty good." Toru smiled at me, it nearly made fall to the floor in a pile of Amane goo.

"thanks Toru." I smile.

"you better go Amane, the welcome dinners are soon." Toru informed me and gave me a little wink.

Maybe he does like me?

No he couldn't how could the boy that practically is the best duellist here, possibly like a silly Slifer girl?

Oh well i better get back to the slifer dorm, for some grub, I'm so bloody starving.

Did i just say bloody? That's my dad's British side surfacing.

**Sophia's p.o.v**

Oh no it's been an half an hour since Set-su-ay ran off, and she's going to miss dinner, oh dear.

So here i am sitting next to two empty spaces.

"did i miss anything?" i hear a whisper say, i turn to see Amane sitting down next to me.

I shake my head, "but Set-su-ay isn't back and its sun set." I whisper to make sure no one hears.

"oh, she will be back." Amane assured me.

I nodded, she is right, Set-su-ay can't stay out there forever.

I start to eat my rice until someone says something to me.

"wow nice bracelet." A small voice whispered. I looked at my silver charm bracelet with a sapphire hanging on a loop. I smile it was given to me by my mother.

I turn to see a short boy with cute fluffy green hair, his eyes were wide and adorable, and on the end of his nose was a pair of glasses.

"thanks, i'm Sophia Hitori, and you are...?" i smile as cute as i can, this guy is soooo cute!

"i'm Syrus Truesdale, nice to meet you, so umm your in Slifer two?" he asked, i know from the sound of his voice, he seems nervous.

"yeah, i'm not really confident enough to be in RA." I whisperd.

"me neither..." he blushed, why is he blushing?

I feel something warm under my hand, oh my gosh, i put my hand on his, my face reddens, oh dear i must look like a silver tomato with yellow eyes!

"sorry.." i blush, as i give him a nervous smile. He smiles back, i take my hand back and we continue talking, this guy seems really nice.

**Jaden p.o.v**

Wow this food is sweet! I'm so starving!

"hmm we seem to be one short, errr Sophia?" Mr Banner called out, i see a little girl with silver hair turn around to see a smiling tall man behind her.

"you share a room with Set-su-ay don't you?" he asks, the little girl nods.

"great, it would be so kind of you to take it to your room, so she can have food." Mr Banner finished.

She looked down, and pretty disappointed, i see Syrus looking the same way, he must want to talk to that girl.

"don't worry Sy, I'll take it." I smile.

"thanks Jaden." He smiles.

"no prob!" i assure him as i pick up the bowl.

"just put the bowl on the desk, she might not be in there yet." A white haired girl smirked at the end of the table, she stood up and handed me a key, well time to see who this Set-su-ay girl is.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you think leave it in a reveiw, please no flames :)<strong>


	3. Haribo!

**chapter three! yahooo i'm having fun with this story!**

**hope you are too! please tell me what you think please, i need to get better at this writing thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden p.o.v<strong>

I walk down the path and onto the decking, room...three.

Ahh there it is.

I knock on the door, i don't want to walk in on her changing or anything.

No answer, i pull the key out of my red jacket and twist it in the lock, as i enter i smell the sweet strawberry smell, wow sometimes i wish i could smell like a girl... ok i didn't just say that.

I stumble over the suit cases and reach for the light switch to see a clean room, exactly like mine, i look over to the desk, the white haired girl said to leave it there, so i better follow orders.

I hear the door open with a loud creak, im to scared to turn around, what if this girl was as big as chummley, or as scary as him.

"what are you doing in my room?" a soft voice asks, the sound and softness of it takes all the fear away.

I turn towards the door clenching my eyes, waiting to see if she will slap me or anything.

But she doesn't so i look at her, her green eyes are enchanting, her curvy body and long legs, and that hair wow it looks like the sand of Egypt the way it flows and the colour.

"i'll ask you again: why are you in my room?" she repeated, a little meanness in her voice.

"oh um, dropping off ya dinner." I laughed snapping out of the trance i put on myself.

She looks at me sternly, looking at me up and down, and then her expression softens.

She begins to walk over, oh my gosh the strawberry aroma is getting stronger.

She looks at the bowl in my hands, she looked at it in a weird way, poked it with a chopstick.

"That's just craptacular..." she whispered.

"Huh aren't you hungry and its better than it looks." I smile.

"I'm not that hungry, plus i don't really like Japanese food anyway." She laughed as she walked over to the desk and sat on it with her legs crossed.

"my names Set-su-ay Wheeler." She smiles.

"Jaden Yuki." I smile back.

Wheeler? Wheeler? Where have i heard that name before?

"you can have the rice, i have Haribo." She smiled as she licked her lips.

I chuckled, "whats Haribo?"

"oh my gosh, you've never tried Haribo?" she said in a serious and funny way.

I shake my head.

She ran over to a blue suitcase shoving clothes around until she pulled out a few giant bags of sweets.

"now sour, or original?" she asked with a devious smile.

"hmmmmm, sour." I reply, i love sour sweets!

As she opened the bag i see a picture in her suit case, it was a blonde man hugging her as well as a bald tanned man with tattoos on the side of his face there was a woman as well , her hair short and dirty blonde.

I look closer at the blonde man, he looked familiar.

OH MY GOSH!.

Joey wheeler.

"wow you got a picture with Joey wheeler?" i asked.

She smirked in a silly way, "what he's my dad so yeah..."

My mouth dropped, "wow."

It made sense her last name was wheeler. Duh Jaden.

"so try this one.." she smiled as she placed a red and green sour sugar coated sweet that kinda' looked like a cherry in my hand.

I placed it in my mouth, and she put one in her mouth two.

I let the sour taste dance on my taste buds; i loved this taste the way it tingled my tongue.

I let out a happy sigh, "wow that's really nice."

"plenty more where that came from." She laughed.

**Set-su-ay p.o.v**

This guy seems really nice, he wasn't like the guys i saw earlier trying to look up my skirt as i climbed trees, but they will have a head ache in the morning if you know what i mean.

We were now sitting on top of the desk, just talking and sharing Haribos.

"so why are you here?" he randomly asks.

"well my dad sighed me up, i kind of liked the idea and now i love it, have you seen the island, the beach is beautiful!... what about you?" i reply.

"well i'm going to become the next king of games, it's my destiny." He laughed, punching the air with his fist.

I laughed.

"what? Whats so funny?" he asked. "don't you believe in destiny?"

"i believe in a lot of things, destiny being one of them, but are you sure you can beat Yugi Moto?" i smiled before putting a sour coke bottle in my mouth.

"Sure i can, you know ,I've met him." He smirked triumphantly.

"Yeah he's quite fun, he lets me see the latest cards before he sells them." I laugh at Jaden's expression.

"Wow next time you'll be saying you've met Seto Kaiba..." Jaden trailed off when he saw my face with a happy grin. "You've met Seto Kaiba, haven't you?"

I nodded.

"Awesome... wait why aren't you in obelisk then?" he asks.

"I told him I didn't want any special treatment, and he's not that fond of my Dad" I replied.

He nodded understandably.

He picked up another sweet, so far we have eaten two packets, this is fun, i don't normally have this much fun with a boy.

He looked up, and his gaze met the markings on my left shoulder, he stared at them, he kept on looking, until he managed to say, "Nice tattoos."

"Their birth marks and their nothing special." I reply, gosh i bet he thinks I'm a freak now.

"every things got a story behind it." He smiled looking back up to eye level.

"this story will bore you." I laughed.

He smiled and looked over to the wall with the clock on, "oh , it's past eight o'clock, i better split." He frowned getting off the desk.

I frowned too, "maybe we could do this again sometime?" i ask, he nods.

"yep, see you later Set-su-ay." He called as he walked out the door.

I look to see the bowl of rice on the floor, we didn't even touch it.

**Sophia p.o.v**

A smile and blush as Syrus walks me back to my room, he's so cute, i wonder if we will talk again?

I sure hope so, he's so kind and a true gentlemen.

"so this is me, i'll see you later Syrus" i smiled, as we faced each other outside of room three.

"yeah, umm see you." He replied, i smiled and walked inside my room closing the door behind me.

I lean up against the door.

"ooo someone's happy." Amane teased.

"he's just so dreamy..." i trailed off into a world of my own, not even noticing Set-su-ay walking on her hands around the room in her pyjamas.

I snapped out of it when Amanes voice echoed through my head.

"Sophia, you ok?" she asked, i nodded and climbed into the middle bunk, Set-su-ay was on top, me in the middle and Amane on the bottom.

"c'mon, bed time" Set-su-ay sighed as she jumped to the top bunk.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>so that was chapter three, next chapter the plot will kick in a bit, R&amp;R plz :D<strong>


	4. kuriboh boy!

**so this is the fourth chapter hehehehehe, anyway, you will notice things in this chapter that will be explained, they are quite random but it will be reveal soon enough!**

* * *

><p><strong>Set-su-ay p.o.v<strong>

I was having a wonderful dream, about Egypt and when my mother took me to Hamunaptra, i remembered the statues and the pillars; it was all simply...breath taking.

But no, i was woken up by a never ending beeping!

Where in the underworld is that noise coming from?

We were all up scanning the room for the alarm.

"Where the frig is that noise coming from?" Amane asked as she tried to flatten down her bed head.

"Holy Anubis!" i shout as i tread on a hair brush. "Amane ! i thought i told you to pick it up?"

"i did, i put it on the desk last night." She reminded me, now come to think of it, i do remember her putting it on the desk.

"Ahhh girls I've found the beeping, it's our PDA'S" Sophia yawned.

"Why are they beeping?" i ask.

"Telling us our first lesson is in five minutes." Sophia calmly read.

"Oh." Amane sighed. "Wait what!" she shouted.

"Quick we've got to get changed!" i shout as i put the silver skirt on, as well as the top.

"Set-su-ay, don't you think you should cover them up?"Amane asked pointing to my marks.

I shake my head, "i'm not hiding who i am."

We all get dressed and run to the classrooms, great way to make a good impression : being late on the first day.

I sigh as we see other students go into the classroom, so we weren't that late.

I look to see three seats empty at the back. We rush to get them so we could all sit together.

I look up front and smile when i see a fluffy head of caramel coloured hair.

"What you smiling about?" Amane asked with a little smirk.

She followed my gaze to Jaden sitting at the front of the room. "Don't tell me you like Kuriboh boy?" she asked.

"Kuriboh boy?" i ask giving her a really confused look, "you mean Jaden?"

"Oh so you know kuriboh boys name?" she smirks.

"What we had fun last night.." i trail off knowing i shouldn't of said that, oh no she's going to tease me about it all the time now.

"Ohhh what kind of' fun?" she smiled evilly knowing she's got something on me.

"Just shhhh and look at the front..." i smile turning around to the front. "oh my gosh is that a woman or a guy?" i whisper.

I hear a snigger, but it wasn't Amane or Sophia, they were facing the front.

I turn to see a girl sitting next to me, a rather tall, pink haired girl with purple eyes, she must of dyed her hair, no way that colour pink was natural.

"Believe it or not, she's a woman." She giggled, this girl seemed nice, by the looks of her uniform she's in Slifer two. "I'm Kira Fong."

I can tell from this girls accent, she was Chinese.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Set-su-ay Wheeler." I smiled.

The lesson carried on, this woman started asking random questions about duel monsters I swear i drifted off a few times, if it hadn't been for Kira i would be in so much trouble.

"... so who shall i pick on next... hmmm you at the back!" the teacher shouted.

I shot up, she wasn't talking to me was she? Oh my gosh is she?

"You with the tattoos that i hope not to see again in my classroom, un covered." She repeated.

I stood up sleepily.

"Now, what can defeat a five star monster?" she asked with her nose high up in the air.

"a six star monster." I moaned in quite an awkward way, in a way i was right.

"A typical Wheeler answer." She moaned.

I sigh loudly and sit back down in my chair, listening to the whispering, ether about my name or how stupid my answer was.

But i don't worry about it, this teacher is EVIL!

**Amane p.o.v**

Yawn, this class is so boring, i get out a piece of paper and begin to make a Pikachu origami, I've made it so much, i know all about it.

I see a note fly onto my table, i look to see a blonde haired obelisk girl with a smile on her face.

I open the note to read:

_So are you Ako's sister, you look really a like._

I look at her and nod she smiles and turns back to the front.

Grrr! I'm sick of people comparing me to him, i need a change... and a big one!

I just need to look differently, my mom was always mistaking me for Ako as a kid, as well as teachers, they always called me Ako, as well as saying:

"_why can't you be like your brother?"_

It wasn't my fault, hey my parents sent me to another country to come to this school, and they sent me to live with Bakura.

My dad's old yami!

Oh for the love of frig! I'm so going to have a change!

**Sophia p.o.v**

As I'm doodling on my note book, i notice my blue sapphire bracelet, its the only thing i have left of my mom, she died when i was six, she was in a car crash, and you think my dad would look after me but no, he didn't want to look at me, said i reminded him to much of her.

I warm drop of water hits my hand, a tear.

"you ok?" Amane asks as she hands me a tissue, i just nod.

I have to act happy, so the sadness doesn't consume me.

I wait in the seat, for the bell to ring, to make us go to PE, i like PE especially gymnastics, i may be small but i'm quite bendy.

I smile when i see Syrus sitting at the front, he's so cute!

The green fluffy green hair and his blushing is so adorable.

I shoot upright as i hear the bell ring, time for PE!

We all get out of our seats and make our way towards the gym; we each go to our lockers. I take off my shoes and uniform and replace them with shorts and a tank top, i remove my sapphire bracelet and hide it in my shoes and i lock my locker to see Amane and Set-su-ay already dressed.

Set-su-ay pulled her hair into her hands tying it up into a tight ponytail, Amane just brushed her hair, getting her brush caught in it a couple of times.

I tie my long, silver hair up, letting it slide through my hands as i did so.

"c'mon, time to head out girls!" the way too enthusiastic coach smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>poor Sophia! anyway how did ya like tht, next chapter might not be out tommorow, i need to write my hiney off :P<strong>


	5. Ink!

**chapter five wow, anyway this is kind of a fill in chapter next one will be eventful i promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Set-su-ay p.o.v<strong>

Well that was a really good PE lesson, we went swimming and well it was really fun, my mom said that she never knew how to swim until she came to Japan, Egypt wasn't exactly swimmer friendly with the Hippos and the Crocodiles.

I get changed into my own clothes due to the fact that we have no more lessons left.

I put on my favourite green top my dad got me, it's an abridged series t-shirt saying 'Nyeh' on it, my dad is so cool.

As well as a pair of denim shorts with flat shoes, i smile at myself in the mirror looking satisfied.

Suddenly a loud scream entered the damp changing room air.

"MY BRACLET!" Sophia cried.

"what!" i shout out trying to help her search in her locker.

"i put it in my shoes, and now it's gone... my mom gave me that bracelet." She cried, tears now staining her rosy cheeks.

"are you sure? You could of misplaced it." Amane pointed out.

"no, i wouldn't be that careless about it." Sophia whispered.

"well, i don't know where you've put it." I said as i stopped from searching in her locker.

"i could of sworn..." she whispered sadly.

I could tell from her face and her tone that bracelet meant the world to her. She sighed a really sad sigh and strode out of the changing rooms with tears still down her face.

"bring her stuff back to the room, i'll go and find her." Amane shouted as she ran out after her.

I picked up all of her stuff , packed it in my bag and headed out of the changing room but before i did i hear Kira mutter:

"girl needs to be more careful."

**Syrus p.o.v**

I was walking back from PE when i see Sophia, my heart jumped.

I love her hair the way it shines, i love her eyes the way they glitter with happiness, i love her... smile?

Where was her perfect smile? All that was there now was a heart retching frown, what happened?

I run over to the bench see was sitting on, she doesn't even look up to greet me.

"Sophia.." i whisper.

She didn't look up, i put my finger under her chin to make her look up at me, her tear stained face made my eyes widen, her tear drenched eyes made me instantly want to cry two.

"what happened?" i asked, now sitting down next to her. She shunned me, she must want to be alone, but i can't leave her in this state.

Then i do something, i do something completely out of character, but this girl is worth it.

I put my arm around her waist and pull her into me, putting my arms around her, making it one big hug.

She still didn't even look at me, "Sophia please talk to me." I pleaded.

She looked up, by herself this time.

She mumbled something, but i didn't hear it.

"what?" i ask.

"i've lost her Syrus, i've lost the only thing i have left of her.." she whispered burring her head into my chest, letting sobs come soaring out of her mouth.

"lost who?" i ask in a low voice stroking her hair.

"my mom" she sighed. "my bracelet, i've lost it."

I gasp, she seemed so attached to that bracelet, she couldn't have lost it, what if someone stole it?

I kept on stroking her hair making sure she was happy before pulling back, to see a sleeping tear stained face.

I smiled at the twitching of her lips.

I wrap my arm around her neck and my other arm around her knees, picking her up in a princess hold, wow this girl was light!

And for my muscle tone i would hope so.

Now i think she was in room three...

**Jaden p.o.v**

As i'm walking back to my room for a nap, i see the white haired girl again, wow i need to learn her name.

She looked like she was searching for someone or something.

"hey! You lost something?" i shout.

She looks up from the ground and nods, "you haven't seen a silver bracelet or a silver haired girl named Sophia?" she asked.

I shake my head.

"Hey Amane, have you seen Sophia yet? She isn't back at the room." I hear a voice shout.

I hear loud footsteps run towards me, i turn to see , Set-su-ay.

I smile a little, the fact that a friendly face is here as well as learning the white haired girls name was Amane.

"why? what's happened?" i asked.

"Sophia , she lost her bracelet." She panted, must have been running.

"oh, well i'll help look if you want.." i offered.

"no it's fine, i'm sure it will turn up in the room." She panted heavily.

"why are you so out of breath?" Amane asked.

"i just ran down to the beach and back, looking for Sophia, but i got distracted in the middle, i wanted to go for a dip... but that's beside the point." Set-su-ay breathed a deep sigh to get her breath back.

"c'mon lets just go back to the room, i need to do something." Amane smirked.

I watched as they strolled away, giggling and talking i smiled, something tells me we will be really good friends.

"you coming Jaden?" Set-su-ay shouted back to me turning her head with a little smile, i nodded and ran up behind them.

**Amane p.o.v**

I don't know why Jaden is with us, he seems like a nice guy, and he could possibly be a really good friend, but then again, i don't know everything about him yet, but Set-su-ay seems to trust him.

As we enter the room we gasp at what we see.

Sophia was asleep on the middle bunk , but she wasn't alone, Syrus i think his name was, was sleeping next to her.

I look over to Set' she had her mouth open wide and was looking at me, then she turned to face a smirking Kuriboh boy, other known as Jaden.

"i never knew he had it in him." Jaden whispered.

"yeah... anyway." I started as i ran over to my suit case. "Bakura gave me something... ah there it is."

The thing i was talking about was ink, brought over from Egypt, it was black ink, enough for the thing i was thinking of.

I presented the jar to Set-su-ay and Jaden, they just looked at me as if i was crazy.

"i want to dye my hair black." I announced.

Jaden looked at Set-su-ay, and she looked at him. A little smile played on both of their lips, before they burst out laughing and fell to the floor, but not too much to wake Sophia and Syrus up.

"what?" i asked in anger, why in the name of RA or they laughing, i want to dye my hair black, what's so weird about that?

"nothing" Jaden laughed, with his head and back resting on Set-su-ay's.

"it's just, you expect for us to dye your hair with that? It will come out in a wash or two, as well as why would you keep a jar of ink in your suit case?" Set-su-ay laughed.

"what? Bakura put it in because it can also be used as poison." I stated.

Jaden and Set-su-ay stopped laughing , staring at me weirdly, "woah, thats messed up, even for Bakura." Set-su-ay laughed.

"so what i need a change! And i need it now!" i shouted i hate being compared to Ako.

"ok, ok no need to have a tantrum." Jaden smiled as he pulled Set-su-ay up off the ground.

"yeah, i'll help dye your hair, i'll even cut it if you want." Set-su-ay offered, i nodded , i want to look really different.

Set-su-ay smiled as Jaden helped her up, she whispered 'thank you' and had as what Set-su-ay called it a 'mushy moment'.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to the sleeping pair on the bunk beds, im surprised the bed is big enough to hold two of em' in one bunk, but i must admit they do look cute, with them hugging each other, thank RA they weren't under the covers or else it would look...well weird.

* * *

><p><strong>so Amane is having a transformation... you will see it in the next chapter XD R&amp;R plz.<strong>


	6. The shadows

**Wow i haven't uploaded this story in AGES ... but since i feel bad about not finishing it, i will **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jaden p.o.v**

It has been half an hour since Amane's announcement of her well... 'change'.

As I look at Set-su-ay cutting off the locks of Amanes white hair, her smile, is a happy one because she's surrounded by people who are her friends.

"Mmm where am I?" I hear Sophia mumble, and with that mumble, Syrus woke up.

"Keep still Amane!" Set-su-ay ordered as the girl sitting on the chair was fidgeting.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited!" Amane giggled.

"What's happening?" Sophia yawned as she leapt from her bed and stretched her arms wider than her fingers.

"Now, with the ink." Set-su-ay announced as she massaged the ink into Amanes snow white hair.

Now, I will be surprised if this works but, Amane wants to have her hair dyed with ink so...

But that stuff doesn't look like ink, it looks like gloop that moves by itself but it doesn't seem to bother Set-su-ay she just massaged it into Amane's scalp leaving behind little oily bubbles behind.

I look over at Sy' and Sophia, Syrus was now fully out of bed stretching on the floor, with Sophia going back off to sleep, Hmm he must of fell off the bed.

I look over to Set-su-ay to see her putting Amane's hair in a towel.

"Set-su-ay..." I whisper.

Her green and blue eyes locked their stunning gaze on me, she gives me a toothy grin and mimics my whispering.

"...Yes..." she laughs.

"I'm gonna' take Syrus back to our room." I whispered as I lifted the sleeping blue haired boy onto my shoulder, funny... he didn't stir once.

"Ok, Amane, I'm going out not too late now." Set-su-ay laughed as she walked towards the door backwards, Amane rolled her eyes and took out a bag of Haribo...Yum... and began chomping down on the sweet sugary spongy goodness.

"Yes mom." Amane laughed looking towards a magazine that she must have snuck in.

Set-su-ay sighed and walked out the door closely behind me.

"See you later Jaden." She whispered, since it was WAY past curfew now, I smiled and waved I didn't want to wake Syrus.

I watched for a moment as she strolled towards the dense forest, wow this girl was fearless, I would have to have at least a torch with me before I go out in the dark.

**Amane p.o.v**

As I sit and read this game magazine with Sophia tucked in snugly in the crappy beds Kaiba bought for us, seriously the guys been a billionaire since he was like... well I don't know... sixteen, _and_ he's got Auntie Hibiki's money two, or maybe he doesn't like lower class duellists... I'm sure it's the last one I swear he has OCD.

I laugh a little at a memory of last summer we were all at the Kaiba mansion, and wow! That place is huge.

Anyway, we were lazing by the pool, when Bakura was just sitting there with his 'I have an evil idea' face, and although he has many evil faces, the face was the kind of fun evil, so I had nothing to worry about, so I just sat back and stared... ugh I mean talked to Toru.

"Bakura! NO!" Selona: Set-su-ay's mom shouted.

Then all I heard was a loud splash.

"YOU BAKA TOMB ROBBER!" Kaiba shouted as he leapt out of the pool, chasing the idiot around the pool, seriously, who pushes the bloody CEO of _Kaiba corp_. into a pool?

_Well _long story short, it took the entire Wheeler family to pry Kaiba off of Bakura.

That's why I love the Wheeler family, they are strong and not afraid of anything... well Joey is but I hear from Set-su-ay that he used to be in a gang, but he doesn't like too much of the magic mumbo jumbo.

Anyway I turn the page to see an advertisement, for Kaiba corp. The supposed _next generation,_ with Toru posing with his freakishly tall dad.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Amane, get...door." Sophia yawned as she turned over in her bunk.

I sighed and picked up my lazy feet to slump over to the door, Who could be here this late?

I open the door with a huge smile, but it fades when I see ...my brother with a girl I remember whose name is Chi.

"Hello Amane, may we come in?" Ako says, more than asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "Sure."

I let them walk into my little, tiny, midge, smelly... sorry I got a bit carried away.

"Wow so this is what the Slifer dorm is like." Chi smiled as she looked around; sometimes the people in Ra and Obelisk are so uptight and snobby, except some people.

"Anyway, Amane I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Chi." Ako said proudly.

I gave my brother a dumb look, "What I know Chi..."

"What? How?" Ako asked.

"She's our cousin... what weren't you put off by her last name, you know Ishtar, She's uncle Marik's kid." I said laughing a little, as my brother brought his arm back to his side.

"How..." Chi whispered, tears beginning to build up in her amethyst eyes, he pale hands began to wipe away the salty liquid, "I love you, Ako, I can't be your cousin." She wailed before she ran out of our room.

Oh poor Chi.

Ako looked shocked and hurt... "Well, I'll see you later, Amane..." he whispered, as he wondered towards the open door, it suddenly closed, "What the...?" he asked I stand up from the seat I was sitting in.

"Ishtars... our destiny has crossed..." I heard a cackle pierce the intense atmosphere.

My brother didn't let it scare him, he clenched his hands into fists "We are not 'Ishtar's' we are Bakura's!" he shouted.

"Same thing... your mother was an Ishtar meaning your life has come to an end!" the voice laughed in a terribly sinister way... like the way Bakura does when he figures out a way to get at my Dad.

Suddenly I scream out as I suffer an intense pain in my lower back.

"AMANE!" I hear Ako shout, before he could do anything to help me I fall to the floor.

Shortly after I sense a thump next to me...Ako...

'Set-su-ay...Help...' was the last thought I had before everything went black.


	7. Crimson message

**It seems rushed but this is the basic out line of what i wanted to happen.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Set-su-ay p.o.v**

I shiver.

Hmm... That's only ever happened when my mom was attacked, she says it's because I am connected to the people I care about.

I stop abruptly; I need to go back...I have a bad feeling.

I clutch my necklace and stuff it down my t-shirt, running towards the dorm room making sure not to trip and fall...that would slow me down.

My eyes widen as I spot our door knocked down... Oh no...

"Amane!" I scream as I run towards the porch out lining our room, I don't care about curfew...if my friends are in trouble... then screw the rules.

"Sophia!" I shout as I jump over the crashed door.

Looking around I see that our room is a little trashed...whatever the intruder wanted it looked like they didn't find it.

"Set-su-ay..." I hear a forlorn sigh; a weak one.

I see a pale hand come out from underneath the bottom bunk of our beds, silver hair emerged as well.

"Sophia?" I asked as I fell to her side.

"I tried my hardest, I really did..." She whimpered.

I wipe away a stray tear that had fell down her rosy cheek.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"I don't know what happened, all I heard was whispering and I-I woke up t-to find...Amane and her brother on the floor, I tried to help but something hit me; I kept trying, but it was too much Set', I hid under the bed to stop it from hurting me." She explained as she sat herself up.

"What is 'it', Sophia?" I asked as I stood up.

"The shadows..." She sobbed.

Shadows?

**Jadens p.o.v**

I blink my eyes open as I feel somebody shaking me.

A worried looking Syrus hovered above me.

"Jaden, I heard shouting from down stairs and I got to thinking that Sophia's room is below ours and ...and I got worried, what if they are hurt and in trouble?" He whispered as he scuffed his feet on the carpet.

I rub my eyes, thinking for a moment I thought it wouldn't hurt to check on them.

Syrus and I dress ourselves and head down stairs.

Rubble and a door.

That's what rested on the porch outside their room.

My heart sank what if they are hurt. What if they were really hurt?

I make a run towards the door with Syrus right behind me; I whip around the corner into the girls' room to see Set-su-ay standing in the middle of a wrecked room.

Her shoulders are shivering making her long blonde-brown hair quiver with all of her racked sobs.

"Set-su-ay..." I whisper as I set one of my hands on her shoulder to gently turn her around to see emerald eyes soaked with tears, I gasp and pull her towards my chest where to my surprise she unconsciously places her arms around my back.

"It took her, Jaden...the shadows took Amane, it attacked Amane and Ako", she looked over my shoulder to see Syrus looking for Sophia, "Sophia is in the bathroom wrapping the cut she got on her back." She sobbed into my red jacket; I placed a shy hand on her head and gently stroked her hair.

Syrus hurriedly ran into the bathroom.

"What are we gonna' do? I can't exactly walk up to Bakura and say 'hey Bakura, remember that girl you practically brought up since she was eight well get this she got attacked and kidnapped.'" Set-su-ay whimpered.

I released a little chuckle, "You know, some day I want to meet this 'Bakura'."

I heard a muffled laugh, "Yep, he's a riot."

I pull away to see a half-hearted smile on her face, her eyes looking as if they were glowing.

She blushes and looks away from me biting her bottom lip.

"SET', JADEN!" our names were called from the bathroom.

She sniffles and walks away slowly dropping her arms from my back.

"Yeah?" she asks as we walked to the bathroom.

Blood.

The crimson liquid was on the floor.

"It's not that." Syrus whispered.

He steps aside so we could look at the mirror, and was that hieroglyphics' written in blood?

Set-su-ay hesitantly stepped forward letting her fingers drift over the now dry liquid.

"Well that's helpful, how are we supposed to know wh-".

I was cut off.

"It says: 'Death is only the beginning, I shall have my revenge, and it is too late for your friends.'" Set-su-ay finished as her hand fell back to her side. "I swear if this sicko touches them... then they will deal with me and it won't be pretty."

Wow...she can read ancient Egyptian.

"What's your plan?" Sophia asked as she clipped her bandage in place around her hips.

"My plan..." Set-su-ay trailed off as a thoughtful look trailed across her features.

Ding.

I swear I saw a light bulb flash over her head.

"I have it... Sophia is Amane's PDA here?" Set-su-ay asked with determination leaking from her voice.

"Not when I looked..."Sophia smiled, clearly she knew that Set' was onto something.

"If we can re route the signal then we can find out where she is from a normal PDA, so we don't have to go through the whole main frame thing." She smiled.

"But who could do that?" Syrus asked.

"I know who..." Set-su-ay smirked.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Normal p.o.v**

A tall groggy teenager opened their door with a huge yawn, while wiping his sapphire eyes he turned the famous family glare on whoever disturbed his sleep.

"Set-su-ay?" He asked as he squinted his eyes.

"Hello, Toru...we need your help." Set-su-ay announced.

"Do you have any idea on what time it is?" Toru groaned as four slifers' pushed past him to settle down in a few arm chairs.

"Well no but by the looks of you it's late." She let a little snigger creep onto her face.

Toru yawned widely and looked around the small group to find no dazzling sapphire eyes and no mop of curly white locks.

"Where's Amane?" He asked as he stared at Set-su-ay.

"That's what we came here for; Amane has been attacked and kidnapped, by what? We don't know all we know it that it was a 'shadow', we need your help to capture the signal on Amane's PDA with another... can you do it?" She asked a little unsure.

Toru's eyes widened, Amane was kidnapped, oh no what if the kidnapper was a pervert and took advantage of her? He couldn't allow it! His Amane being abused by some freak!

"I will help you." Toru frowned in concern, "Anything for Amane."

Set-su-ay smiled at the tall brunette, which was a lot less intimidating than his father.

"Take my PDA and find her." The half Egyptian smiled.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Remember R&R and if you don't like don't read and no flames.**


	8. Rescue party

**Heres another a little rushed i know but i wanted to get this story finished it was playing on my mind.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Normal p.o.v**

Toru frowned as he scanned another tree before looking over Set-su-ay's shoulder.

"Any change?" Jaden asked as he looked over to the PDA.

The PDA had been sending them north; they wouldn't mind it's just that the island will end soon.

"Nope...Still going north." The tattooed teenager replied with a quiver, she should have brought a jacket.

As Jaden began to take off his jacket, a trench coat enveloped her shoulders.

Jaden's chocolate eyes stared at a cerulean pair.

With an innocent smile from Toru, didn't he realise that he stole Jaden's mushy moment.

"Thanks, Toru." Set-su-ay smiled.

'That should be my smile' the boy with kuriboh hair thought.

"Woah..." Syrus gasped as he put his arms up to stop anyone from coming past him. "Guy's this is the end of the road."

Toru strolled up to the cliff edge to gaze down at the thrashing waves that would eat him up in a moment, releasing a low whistle he looked towards the tallest girl in their small rescue party.

"Your plan?" he assumed as he raised an eyebrow at the tanned girl.

"I don't know... the PDA said that the signal is right here, they should be here." She explained.

"They?" the taller asked.

"The shadows' took Ako as well." Jaden explained as he stepped in between them.

"Maybe they are underneath us..." Sophia Mumbled as she ventured to the edge of the cliff, slowly shrinking to her hands and knees; she peered over the edge to see a small opening in the cliff face.

"BINGO!" She shouted in triumph.

The others looked over in her direction, seeing that Sophia was leaning over the edge they all rushed to the small silver haired girl, but when their gazes all met the opening they grinned widely.

"Wow, you're so smart." Syrus blushed as he helped her up.

"Thank you." Sophia blushed back.

"How are we going to get down there?" Jaden asked Set-su-ay as she began to climb a tree.

"I've noticed all these trees have ivy on them, all we need is a strong vine and hey presto... a make shift rope." She giggled as she swung down from the tree with an ivy vine in her hands.

Jaden smiled, this girl never lets a good challenge rack her brain; she fights till the end.

He watched as the green eyed teenager wrap the vine around a small but sturdy tree trunk near the edge of the island.

"Who's coming?"She smirked as she jumped over the edge, with Toru's trench coat flying down with her.

Jaden smirked as he followed Set-su-ay down the vine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow, this place is so spooky." Sophia whimpered as she trudged alongside Syrus.

Syrus blushed, it was now or never, he has an opportunity and he was taking it.

"Here, maybe it won't be so creepy if we hold hands." The young blue-net suggested as he held out his hand.

With a steady hand, Sophia linked her fingers with Syrus's, sighing with the feeling of safety finally coming over her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Suddenly a loud groaning sound filled the cave in a chilling echo.

Set-su-ay was the first to break to silence that followed. "What was that?"

"I don't know..." Jaden whispered as he stepped closer to her.

"Help me, before she drowns me with my own misery." A voice groaned.

"It's getting closer." Toru informed.

Set-su-ay's heart sped up as she saw a human figure in the dim light, hobbling towards the group of teenagers.

A crescent moon glowed in the light that Set-su-ay's PDA gave off, as she squinted to look over the figure she realised...

"HOTARU!"

Set-su-ay broke out in a run as she remembered that only one teenager had a mark like that.

The figure known as Hotaru collapsed.

"Set...Su...Ay..." the black haired, red eyed teenager gasped as Set-su-ay held her head up from the ground.

Toru ran up to kneel besides Hotaru, looking over her tattered yellow uniform.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"Don't go ...in she ...will hurt you..." she grunted as she coughed.

"Wait, this is Hotaru, I remember my brother talking about her; she's been missing for months." Syrus explained.

"What?" Set-su-ay asked as she glared at Toru.

Toru's hand unconsciously went to the back of his neck, rubbing it guiltily, "Well... everyone thought she got kicked out, I didn't know any different I swear!"

Set-su-ay heaved a heavy sigh slowly turning to Sophia. "Can you and Syrus take her back to the surface, we will go on."

Sophia and Syrus nodded, releasing their warm hands reluctantly, picking up Hotaru by the shoulders, and gently taking her back towards the cave entrance.

"Come on..." Toru ordered he frowned hoping against hope that Amane wasn't in such bad shape.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sapphire eyes blinked open, only to see that the nightmare wasn't over, that he was still trapped in the clutches of this evil being.

Ako Bakura turned sleepily towards his right.

"Amane..." he whispered shakily.

His sister was not moving.

His sister was pale.

His sister looked like she wasn't breathing.

"Amane...wake up...please." Ako whispered breathlessly.

"Amane...I'm so sorry for treating you like you're beneath me, now please wake up..." he pleaded. "We are one in the same, Amane...If you die... I die with you."

This can't be happening, if he apologised she would wake up, that's what happened in the movies.

"It's no use." A deep voice cackled. "She's gone, lil' bitch woke up before you, I needed her to be quiet, this is the only way she was silenced."

"I don't believe you, Show yourself!" Ako ordered.

"As you wish..." the voice whispered.

I gasp as a pink haired girl stepped into the light, her purple eyes were dull and her hair was messy and ragged.

"Who are you?" Ako asked.

"My true name it Sekmut... but you can call me: Yami Kira."

**-.-.-.-.-.—**

**So there ya have it, the villain is unveiled hahahahahahaha anyway R&R no flames!**


	9. A happy ending

**Well this is the last chapter thats if the epilogue counts well it's been a nice rushed ride but hey...**

**-'-'-'-'-'—'-'-''-'-'-'-'-**

**Normal p.o.v**

"HELP!"

The three froze when they heard the cry for help.

"That's, Ako." Toru gasped as he began to run town the narrow rocky tunnel.

Jaden and Set-su-ay paused to look at one another before following suit.

"HELP!"

The shouting was getting closer... they were going to find Ako and Amane and everything will be alright.

There; a light up ahead, Set-su-ay smiled to herself as she sprinted towards it, wanting to see her best friends smiling face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"HELP!" Ako pleaded.

"It's no use, no one will hear you." Yami Kira smirked as she strode towards the chained twins, one limp and the other alive and kicking.

"Step away from them you bitch!"

Yami Kira scowled as she spotted the blue eyed teenager in the entrance to her hide out.

"How did you find this place?" she hissed as she placed a hand on a dagger in her pocket.

"With a little tinkering." He smirked, but he dropped his smug attitude when his eyes fell on a limp Amane with a blood stain on the left part of her chest.

"Toru...Take this and try to get them out, me and Jaden will distract her." Set-su-ay whispered, handing him his trench coat.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he took the coat.

"Just do it we will be fine." She assured him.

Set-su-ay settled her eyes on the ragged looking Kira in front of her.

Of course she realised it was Kira, but Kira's hair always looked brushed and slick.

Where had she seen rough hair like that before?

Her emerald eyes widened...Bakura.

"Your Kira's Yami... Aren't you?" The sandy blonde asked.

"What's a Yami?" Jaden whispered quickly not taking his gaze off of the crazed person.

"It's a darker part of you, the dark and sinister side if you will, of course there are some that are nice and have good intentions but I don't think Kira's Yami is one." She explained.

"Indeed, you see I am thirsty for revenge, and no one will stand in my way!" The dark half of Kira shouted as she threw a dagger with a precise motion, landing it in Set-su-ay's chest.

"SET-SU-AY!" Jaden shouted as hurriedly ran over to side that lay on the floor.

However there wasn't blood, there wasn't laboured breathing, in fact there wasn't even a dagger lodged in the teenagers chest.

The dagger lay on her chest as she unsurely brought out the necklace that lay hidden underneath her t-shirt.

With a coy smile she winked at Jaden, letting him know that she was ok without the use of words.

"It-can't be-how-who?" Yami Kira stuttered. "How did you recover the necklace of Anubis?"

"My Family has owned it since its creation!" The half Egyptian replied standing up unsteadily.

"Then that means...I have the wrong family...instead of the Ishtars' I need the Bays'!" She screamed. "Give me the necklace!"

"Why?" Set-su-ay asked cheekily.

"Because with it I shall open the shadow realm, letting a whole array of monsters enter our realm." She cackled.

"Why?" Jaden asked, not entirely sure on what this whole shadow realm thing was.

"Why? Because then I can rule the world, build it in my image..." She cackled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Amane please wake up..." Toru pleaded as he hugged Amane's lifeless body, she couldn't be gone... she just couldn't.

"Toru we need to get her out of here...c'mon." Ako insisted as he pulled Toru's arm towards the crack in the wall known as the entrance.

"Yeah, c'mon Amane, we're gonna' get you out of here." He whispered to her as he stroked her pale cheek, "you're gonna' be safe."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This world is tainted with scum and littered with idiots..."

"Look Jaden, if she can open the shadow realm...so can I." Set-su-ay whispered as Yami Kira kept speaking.

"Do you even know how to?" Jaden asked.

"No..." she trailed off. "Wait... I remember my mom telling me about opening the underworld to take away immortal souls; it's the same with Yami's."

"Fine you do what you have to do while I'll distract her." Jaden ordered while stepping away from her.

"...So I will create a new one, with people of my kind." Yami Kira stated.

"Hey so Kira will I be in this world of yours?" Jaden asked.

"I sure hope not." She deadpanned.

"Cadeshmal, cadeshmal...paraduce, paraduce." Set-su-ay whispered as she held her necklace.

A shrilling echo bounced around the walls of the cave, as the torch lights flickered; a chariot and a set of horses came galloping towards the evil entity that was Yami Kira, she screamed in pure terror, she knew what they were...

With a curdling scream the horses rode straight through Kira, taking her evil self with it.

All that was left was a smaller Kira standing with a dazed look on her face.

"Woah...guys? Where am I?" she whispered as she looked back at the two teens that were slightly cut and bruised.

"Set-su-ay!" Ako shouted as he came through the cave entrance. "We need you now."

Jaden and Set-su-ay exchanged worried looks... this did not sound good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What do you mean she's...?" Set-su-ay asked as she ran over to Toru with a limp and pale Amane, she was wrapped in Toru's navy blue trench coat that was stained a little with Amane's blood.

"No..." she whispered, "No!" She screamed. "She can't be dead!"

"Set-su-ay, you need to do it..." Ako whispered as he gazed down at his dead sister.

"Do what?" Set-su-ay asked, she knew what he meant, but she wasn't going to do it, not with all these outsiders watching.

"Oh c'mon Set-su-ay! You've done it before; I've seen you do it to Laugai." Ako reasoned.

"That was a cat! I haven't done it to a human." Set-su-ay moaned.

"Please, we need her back so mom can tell her off for putting that gloop in her hair." Ako laughed with concern.

"Even if I did, I don't have the ..., wait...gloop." Set-su-ay looked up to Amane's white/black hair. "It's not ink, It's the sea of souls...oh that baka tomb robber... I could kiss him."

"Errr fill me in here..." Ako asked clearly lost.

"It's wasn't ink I put in Amane's hair, it was part of the sea of souls that Bakura must have stolen! You know what... I will do it even with all of these guys watching." Set-su-ay smiled. "Toru, place her on the floor."

Toru looked down to Amane's face, "I will hear your laugh and see your smile, and I will not make a mistake Amane Bakura, I will make you my girlfriend the moment you wake up." He whispered as he slowly placed her cold form on the floor.

"Now, hold her arms and legs ... she'll wake up with a shock so restrain her." Set-su-ay smiled, knowing her friend was going to come back.

As Syrus and Sophia grabbed her legs and Jaden and Toru grabbed her arms, she was ready to bring her back.

"Ok...let's go." She breathed deep.

"Amun Ra, Amun dei, semi taruke Sesuay yatuwai yatuwai..." Set-su-ay kept repeating the last word over and over.

Jaden watched as the gloop from Amane's hair crawled down to her wound in her chest, it was kinda' freaky that Amane was coming back to life, but hey life surprises you.

"Oh my, I can feel a pulse..." Toru cried in happiness.

"She's twitching..." Sophia smiled.

Set-su-ay stopped chanting to look at the friend, whose eyes were slowly drifting open, with a sharp intake of breath Amane Jumped up into a sitting position.

"Your back...I can't believe that your back..." Toru whispered as he hugged her small form that was slowly returning to normal heat.

"Everything's going to be okay now..." Set-su-ay whispered to herself as she watched Amane be showered with hugs.

"What did I miss?" Was all Amane could say.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CELEBRATION i kinda finished it just one more chapter to go, remember R&R no flames!**

**Even if it's kinda' rushed.**


End file.
